


Lupo famelico

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo ferito [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark, Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 16. Occhi da cane bastonato.Scritta sentendo: Bells of Notre Dame (Disney's Hunchback) METAL cover - Jonathan Young & Caleb Hyles; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-VPrpo52hI.Ken è il lupo famelico di Mukuro.





	Lupo famelico

Lupo famelico

“Smettila di guardarmi con quegli occhi da cane bastonato.

Tu hai in te la potenza delle bestie. Squarta come l’orso, ruggisci come la tigre. Sì il mio mostro, sì il mio animale da guerra.

Combatti con me per la nostra vendetta.

Tu non sei un cucciolo, ma sei un lupo che ha perso il suo branco. Sì assetato dal loro sangue” disse Mukuro.

Ken stava in ginocchio ai piedi del suo boss. Ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Ogni dentatura morderà per voi, Boss. La Mafia cadrà e vi porterò i loro corpi sbranati” giurò.

“Così va meglio” si congratulò Mukuro.

[100].


End file.
